


An Agreement

by raggamuffin44



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, helmetless mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggamuffin44/pseuds/raggamuffin44
Summary: Mando and the reader have a friends with benefits type situation, but both feel a little bit more for one another than they're letting on. Reader gets injured and Mando is worried about her, and he may or may not take his helmet off while she's unconscious???
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Mandalorian/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	An Agreement

Your relationship with Din was a difficult one to explain. You’d been partners beforehand, but now...? Friends with benefits?

It all started when you climbed the ladder to the cockpit one evening, evidently quieter than usual, and when the door slid open, there Din was with his cock in his fist, panting heavily. He stilled and his entire body tensed up before he quickly spun the chair around to face the console. You stood there frozen too, not knowing how to proceed. You were about to slowly turn around and walk away when you heard him apologise quietly.

“I’m sorry you saw this. I just-“ he choked out, and you wondered if he was still pumping himself as he spoke, the thought making you wet, “-it’s been a long week, and I-I just needed to-“

“You don’t have to apologise, Din. It’s perfectly normal. _I’m_ sorry for coming up here unannounced. You know...uhm...” you paused, wondering whether you should say what’s on the tip of your tongue, deciding fuck it, why not? “..if you ever want a helping hand, I’m always here.”

“What do you mean?” His voice is a bit more steady now, and you can hear the intrigue in it.

You bite at your bottom lip and stare at the back of his helmet, “It’s a stressful job, Din. It’s only natural for us both to have needs like this. I mean...we’re both adults, we might as well make use of one another while we’re here. It won’t mean anything more than that. _Just a release._ ” You wished it would be more than that, but you wouldn’t dare push your chances with Din. You knew his Creed, and knew you couldn’t expect him to feel anything back for you.

There was silence, and you held your breath, wondering if you’d gone ahead and ruined your relationship with Din by even _offering_ this in the first place, and you were screwing your eyes shut and going into panic mode as you internally cursed yourself for saying anything when you heard a quiet, “..okay.”

“Don’t feel like you have to say yes, Din. I don’t want you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, but the offer is th-”

“No, I-uh- I could be on board with it... as long as you’re okay with it, and not just doing it to pity me.” his chair slowly turns around, but he’s tucked his very hard cock back in his pants, which are visibly straining despite his now gloved hands covering his crotch.

“Of course not, Din.” you smile softly at him and tilt your head to one side, shrugging your shoulders lightly, “It just seems like we could both use some stress-relief?”

“You could say that again.” He lets out a breathy chuckle and you see his body visibly loosen up a little.

“Let me help you.” the corners of your mouth turn up and you take a few steps, closing the gap between you and Din.

You knelt down in front of him slowly, smirking as he spread his thighs almost instantly, and you slotted yourself between them. You placed your hands on his thighs, rubbing small circles with your thumbs, before slowly inching them up to his crotch, where he removed his hands and let his arms hang limply at his sides.

You palmed him over his pants briefly, reveling in the groan that escapes his throat and catches in the modulator, before freeing his cock. You give him a few experimental pumps, and you see him clench his fists at his side before his head tilts back and he begins to pant again.

You lean down and run your tongue up the length, and Din’s body shudders at the contact, and you’re loving the way his thigh is tensing under the grip of your other hand. You run your tongue up and down his length a few more times before wrapping your lips around just the tip, swiping your tongue across and humming at the taste of the precum that had gathered there. At the feeling, Din couldn’t help himself as a hand flew to your hair, grabbing a fistful as he groaned deeply.

You smiled around him as you slid your mouth further down on him, using your hand to work what you didn’t have in your mouth. You heard him whisper a string of curses as well as your name, and it lit a spark deep in your core to hear your name escape his throat all strangled and desperate. You set a rhythm, bobbing your head up and down, and working your hand along his length as you moved. His hips lifted slightly each time you lowered yourself onto him, and you brought your other hand to cup his balls, which was his undoing.

“’M gonna... _kriff_ , Y/N, I’m gonna c-cum-” he was spluttering a warning and you hummed in acknowledgement before you felt the first string of liquid on your tongue. You carried on working him through it all, taking all he had to offer you as he cried your name and his hand fell from your hair, hanging loosely at his side once more. You lifted yourself off, still working him softly with your hand as he softened and you admire the way he sat there panting, slowly stilling your hand and giving his thighs a soft squeeze as you sat back. You could even see a sliver of skin under his chin where his head was tilted back.

You smirked at the sight before you and stood up, ready to leave for your quarters when a hand shot out and grabbed one of your own, “ _Wait_...” he breathed out, pulling you back towards him slightly.

“...I have to repay the favour.” he let go of your hand and took his gloves off, reaching for your pants, and continuing when you showed no sign of resistance. You let him pull them and your panties down, stepping out of them as he tucks himself back into his own pants. 

He reaches for you again and he pulls you into his lap, running his hands across your thighs, stopping just before where you want him most, “Sorry I can’t reciprocate for now, but I hope this’ll be enough.” He says as he snakes one hand to your folds and runs his finger through them, pulling a gasp from your throat.

“This is-this is fine,” you breath shakily as his finger presses ever so lightly on your clit, “More.. _more than fine,_ Din.”

He continues to press on your clit a little harder as he works a finger into you, pumping it slowly, studying your face intently through his visor as your features contort and you dig your teeth into your bottom lip, panting. When you release your lip, he admires it in it’s swollen glory and wishes more than anything that he could kiss them. But he focuses on the task at hand, cursing himself for thinking he’d be lucky enough to ever kiss you. He adds another finger and pinches your clit just a little, and your hand flies to the spot between his neck and shoulder to find purchase, grabbing him tightly and letting out a lewd moan. 

This gives Din a little more confidence in his actions, and he reaches a hand up underneath your shirt to grab at your breasts, and he rolls a nipple between his thumb and finger, loving the way you arch into his touch and sigh at the feeling. It’s all so overwhelming and it doesn’t take long for you to unravel under his touch, and you cry his name as you clench around his fingers. Your thighs shake and he feels how slick you are as you cum around him, and he swears he’s never heard anything as beautiful as the sounds escaping your throat as you come.

He works you through it, only pulling his fingers out when you whimper from the sensitivity. You let your head fall forward to his shoulder and you both just sit there for a while. You’re catching your breath again, and Din rests his hands on your thighs, giving them a little squeeze, and trying desperately to calm himself down and not get hard again.

You eventually sit back up again, and look into the unforgiving visor of his helmet, “Thank you, Din. That was... that was _something else._ ” you chuckle lightly and slowly move to stand, your legs a little unsteady underneath you as you put your pants back on.

“Likewise... I’ll make it up to you another time, I _promise_.” you can hear in his voice how tired he is, and you hope this little rendezvous will maybe allow him to get a good night’s sleep for once.

“I’ll hold you to that.” you smirk as you wish him a good night and you slink down the ladder to your cot. You’re also relieved he’s not weirded out by the whole thing, and is happy to do it again.

It becomes a semi-regular occurrence for the pair of you. Sometimes you have a very stressful day out looking for a bounty and you have a rough fuck in your cot once you’re back on the crest. Sometimes it’s a fleeting handjob here, or oral there. He does repay you, and as you laid there blindfolded with him between your thighs, you think that maybe Din’s tongue was a gift from the Maker, and the scruff that you felt against your thighs was _heavenly_.

You had initially hoped these encounters with Din would provide an outlet and make you forget the way you feel about him. Obviously that didn’t work. If anything, you fell more in love with him and how tender he could be. Yeah, there were days he’d be a little rougher with you, and you definitely welcomed it. But Din was mostly soft with you, with caresses and whispered praises. 

You tried your best to push those thoughts to the back of your mind though, knowing you’re only setting yourself up for heartbreak. He couldn’t feel the same... _could he?_

Din was having the same internal conflict. He was slowly but surely falling for you, and the agreement you’d put yourselves in was not helping the situation at all. He was falling further and further each passing day. He couldn’t believe you let him even see you naked, let alone touch you and please you, and he felt like the luckiest man in the galaxy to say he was able to be with you in such a way. But he knew this was just about release for you, and you could never feel the same. You’d never seen him. All you knew was the glare of the Beskar, how could you ever love him back?

All these unresolved feelings came to the surface when a hunt went incredibly wrong. You’d been bringing in a bounty, when the guy got the upper hand and pulled a blade out of nowhere, stabbing you in the stomach before escaping. Din shot him for good measure, but ultimately let him escape, more worried about your safety than the handful of credits you’d receive for the bounty. You’re coughing up blood as he rushes you back to the Crest, and awful thoughts are running through his mind about what’s going to happen to you. 

He lays you in your cot, you’re barely conscious at this point and he races for the medkit, and he sighs because he knows this wound is going to need to be cauterized. A bacta patch won’t do the job on this one. He apologies and runs a hand lovingly down your cheek before he starts the cauterizer and gets to work. You initially cry out in pain, but you soon slip into unconsciousness as Din works at the stab wound.

He eventually gets it cauterized and covered in a bandage. He sits next to you, just staring down at your peaceful features. He sighs deeply, wondering how much longer he can go on pretending he doesn’t love you. He leaves you to rest while he removes his armour, leaving him just in his underclothes when he returns to your side. Figuring it couldn’t hurt while you were unconscious, he tentatively removed his helmet, and lowered himself to lay down next to you, absentmindedly running a finger down the side of your face, before settling his hand over your stomach, careful of your injury.

He only meant to lay with you for a little while before putting his helmet on again and going back up to the cockpit, but the exhaustion from the day hit hard and Din fell asleep soon after laying down next to you.

Cut to you waking up, sighing at the dull pain in your stomach, but being much more confused by the weight laying across your stomach, just above where you felt the pain. Opening your eyes and looking down, you see an arm laying across your torso. You’re alarmed at first, and you follow the arm until you see the unfamiliar face of the man it belongs to. You let out a yelp and back yourself against the wall. You panic slightly, wondering who this man is and why he’s laying with you. Then you notice the familiar clothes he’s wearing, and then you see the helmet discarded on the shelving unit next to your cot. Then it hits you. _It’s Din._ Then you panic for a new reason. You’ve seen his face. He’s broken the Creed. 

You sit up and hold your head in your hands, feeling incredibly guilty. Then you feel him stir behind you, and you can’t bring yourself to look at him, muttering a quiet “I’m _so sorry_ , Din.”

“For what, _cyar’ika_?” his unfiltered voice was like music to your ears but you don’t turn to face him, despite the confusion over the name he called you.

“I woke up and saw your face. I’m so sorry.”

“Oh...”

“Is that it? _‘Oh?’_ Doesn’t that mean you can’t put it back on?”

There’s a brief pause before Din speaks again, “Not necessarily...”

“What do you mean?”

Din reaches for you, and gently pulls you back to lay down with him, chuckling lightly when he sees your eyes are screwed shut.

“I can show my face to my wife or child.”

Your eyebrows knit together, “Well I’m not either of those things, Din.”

“I know... and I’m not suggesting you marry me this instant, but...” he takes a deep breath before continuing, and you can feel your heart hammering in your chest, “if you were to become my wife at some point, I guess this could be a loophole? You can see me but I still get to keep the helmet on...”

You’re too stunned to say anything so he continues, “I’ve thought about it for a while now, and... _I love you,_ Y/N.”

That makes you open your eyes, “ _Really?_ You’re not just saying that because I’ve seen your face?”

“I truly mean it.” You take in his features properly now, and you see the worry etched in them.

“I love you too, Din. I have a for while too.” You smile at him and watch as he visibly relaxes, pulling you against him. You wince slightly at the pressure of his stomach against yours and he immediately apologises.

You look in his eyes and see the adoration there, leaning in slowly, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” you whisper as you press your lips to his. He kisses you back softer than you could ever have imagined, bringing a hand to cup your cheek as he deepens the kiss, before pulling away breathless.

“Definitely worth the wait.” He whispers against your lips before pulling you in again.


End file.
